the end and the beginning
by heavyneos
Summary: Another of my twin dragon storeys the twin sons of Goku. This is an adventure where videl and eraser go on there own dragon ball hunt. to bring back there fallen loves whilst the twins find out who attacked them at school. i own nothing again


He felt nothing the pain in his body was gone witch left him wondering 'am I alive' the response came when he began to taste a metallic liquid in his mouth witch he recognised as blood. He tried to move but he couldn't it was then that he heard a sound that would haunt him fore ever. She screamed loudly and he couldn't help her. a million images of her being killed entered his brain 'Pleas' he begged 'pleas move' he was laying on his face tears running down his face. 'Pleas for her pleas' his robotic arm was the first to respond moving slowly. Dragging up clumps of dirt and muck. Acting up every inch its mechanical screeches hurting the young sayians ears slowly with every inch of his body screaming in pain he began to rise from the floor. He felt his super sayian powers ebb from him as he lost more and more blood. It was pouring from the hole in his stomach like a crimson river. He forced him self to his feet sudden blackness taking over for a second 'No not yet you cant take me yet' he was back on his knees and began to force himself back to his feet. The effort destroying him self his vision blurred he stepped forward slowly every step shear agony. With his power he forced a ki plug into the gaping hole giving him self more time. His eyes began to focus once again as he stepped through the hole in the wall. He stood as best he could a sly sayian smirk spread across his face 'if this is where I die' he thought he looked over to the behemoth in front of him 'then I take him with me' he forced his power higher ascending to ultra super sayian 2. He was breathing heavily

"That…that…all…you…have…wimp" he said he turned ignoring the rest of the school his blank eyes turning to Goki they stood staring at each other for what seemed an eternity "come…on…lets…dance" he breathed charging at him again swinging his mighty fist to the beasts face he ducked and hammered his own fist into Goki's already injured gut he spat out blood the spectators grimacing at the sight. Goki stumbled back holding his gut his whole body screaming for him to stop. 'Sorry brother I can't keep my promise' he thought as he forced him self-up again "come…on…call…that…a…hit" he spat out more blood "your…supposed…to…be the…legendary…super sayian…fight…like…you…mean…it" he said as he grabbed a chunk of concrete he charged at the behemoth again this time when he ducked he got a face full of concrete granted it did nothing but it was enough to distract the beast for a second or two "he…heavy…ca…cannon…ch…charged…" he was sending all his energy into his right organic arm it glowed red dangerously as he poured more and more power into his arm every thing he had and more he poured into the limb sending it to his fist the beast charged and closed eth distance to a few centimetres "FIRE" there was a massive explosion witch hurled the giant Goki in front of the crowed of people his whole body smoking his clothes charged and torn apart his upper body completely exposed. His hair and eyes returning to night shade black.

"GOKI" shouted a girl from the crowed she came running up to him gently turning him over he was badly injured his one remaining arm was blasted apart only his elbow remained blood was pouring out of his gut and what was left of his arm it took all his strength to smile at the girl.

"Not…so…fat…huh…" he laughed gently coifing up blood his whole body was shutting down he could feel it his legs went cold then he felt nothing. The cold sensation was slowly creeping up his body.

"Don't speak save your strength," she said the emerald jewels she called eyes filled with tears witch began to stream down her face.

"Don't…don't… cry" he said as he gently stroked her face with his cold robotic limb. "I…can't…bare…it…when…you…cry" he said softly she looked lovingly at him her warmth filled him. "There…she is…the…woman…who…has…my hart…for…eternity" she came down and kissed him. The crowed looking on at this display of true love each one filled with sorrow for the young couple he felt the end come and pulled away "I feel tired" he whispered softly in her ear

"help is coming," she cried holding him tightly in her arms he smiled again

"I'm going to rest now" he fell limply in her arms his eyes glassed over She sat crying over his body. Suddenly the sky erupted with rain as if the very heavens cried for his passing the water washing the blood and muck from his body she grabbed his necklace from his body it was a silver Dragon with a Z on the front and in the dragons mouth was a mini dragon ball with the one star on it.

Gohan felt his brothers ki fall to nothing and inside he felt broken but he had no time to weep for his twin he was fighting a losing battle against time and a revived Cell. Blood was pouring from his throat as Cell laughed menially his tail was covered in blood and all of it belonged to Gohan he was weakening he felt it deep with in him. 'Can't give up' he was tired and Cell was still fresh as a daisy 'this is it me or him again'

"What's the matter Gohan not feeling so super are we," said the green cockroach and laughed maniacally. Gohan wasn't sure if it was Freza or one of the many sayians that made up the abomination but his arrogance and pride were as ever high. Gohan made contact with his mighty fist launching the abomination into the school luckily no one was inside they were busy with Goki. Gohan began to attack furiously hammering the green monster 'come on for Goki and for her' he gained the upper hand

"No…more you bastard" he shouted drawing the attention of the people outside all but one a massive explosion occurred and after several seconds it fell quiet. Only the sound of falling rubble could be herd. Then one figure could be seen through the dust and smoke it came closer and closer until it passed through the smoke it was Gohan he staggered through the smoke his once blond hair and turquoise eyes were now once again nightshade black a girl from the crowed came running up to him his legs gave out and he collapsed into her loving embrace there was a gaping hole in his chest witch was poring blood like a fuel pump. He became more and more pail as the seconds ticked by. He landed gently on the floor thanks to her and some others.

"You…know…its…funny" he said as all his life blood began to spill from him "we were…going to tell you…both today how we felt …and who we really are" he kissed her gently and passed in her arms. He embraced the dark numbness that came over him his last word were barley a whisper but she heard every word "love you" wave after wave of sorrow hit her she cried into his chest

"Comeback" she cried "pleas comeback" she grabbed the silver necklace it had a Dragon with a Z on the front and in the dragons mouth was a mini dragon ball with the fore stars on it several minuets later and eth coroner arrived and took away the bodies. It was left to the two friends to break the news to Chi-Chi. The two girls felt empty as if when the twins died there hearts and capacity to love had gone as well.

It took fore hours to reach the 439-mountain district as there jet copter approached eth house they found Mrs Son outside with two small boys they were helping her to put the washing out. They landed near but not in front of the house. As they approached the house they saw the happy family joking and laughing haply witch made their task all the more hard

"Videl I can't" said Eraser tears' streaming her face again she clutched the silver necklace lightly in her hand

"We haft to" she said trying to suppress the feelings inside her. As they approached they felt everything slowed down to a crawl the walk to the house seemed to take forever Chi-Chi noticed the two girls approaching and came to great them.

"Mrs Son I'm Videl and this is my best friend Eraser" she began as Eraser broke down pouring her sole out in tears'

"My dear girl what happened" she said helping the girl into the house followed by Videl.

"Its…its" she couldn't finish she broke down again crying even more

"Its your sons I'm afraid there was an incident at school" said Videl she began to explain in detail about what happened crying all the while "the last thing…the last thing he said to me was 'dragon balls'" the two teenage girls broke down again as Chi-Chi grabbed the two boys and clamped them in a hug.

Gohan awoke in a place his farther described in his story's about when he died they were in a long queue in front and behind of them were small clouds they were about a good few centimetres smaller than the nimbus and perfectly Wight. He heard a familiar voice a head of him

"No send me back" shouted Goki "pleas I can feel her she is dyeing inside send me back" he cried "pleas don't let her be this way pleas I cant handle it pleas" he was begging on his hands and knees "I thought I was falling asleep if I knew" he was crying hard "I would have fought harder to stay" the giant red man in the suit behind the desk was looking at him with sympathetic eyes. "Pleas don't let her cry pleas, pleas no pleas god no pleas" wave after wave of sorrow was hitting him "no more pleas it hurts it hurts my heart pleas" he was curled in a ball "pleas no pleas no" tears streamed down his face "pleas you cant do this its torture" the red giant was moved to tears one of the strongest warriors he ever saw was broken over the love he felt for this woman and it was destroying him every second he was away from her he was babbling incoherently on the floor Gohan ran up to him and tried to comfort his brother but to no avail "I've lost her I'm alone" he kept repeating again and again rocking back and forth his head was wrapped in his arms.

"Goki come on snap out of it," said Gohan hitting his brother but nothing happened.

Gohan has tried every thing to rouse his brother. A few minuets in to there after life's and there father and uncle arrive only to see a broken Goki and an angry Gohan trying to snap him out of it.

He had collapsed his brain registered that he was on the floor and that was all. He felt nothing but sorrow his heart was broken. He lay like a corpse on the ground barley alive his tail was limp and his body was unmoving.

"What happened?" asked Goku looking at his sons Gohan was the only one capable of speech

"Broli and Cell attacked us from no ware during school" said Gohan "we saved our friends from them but it cost us dearly" Goki was still not moving weeping silently on the floor.

In the son residence they placed the broken Eraser on Goki's bed where she fell asleep smothered in his sent. Out side in the living room Videl and Chi-Chi sat across from each other both crying and trying to comfort each other and failing. Eraser was dreaming she was with Goki in a Wight room that seemed endless it was hot and she felt really heavy.

"Goki I…" she ran into his embrace

"I know I just wont you to do something for me" he hugged her tight

"Any thing"

"I wont you to…" he never had a chance to finish as she woke up.

"No" was all she said.


End file.
